Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 1 The Far Side Part 1
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The Storm hawks find out the Far Side is full of Cyclonians and Aerrow and Piper want to stop Cyclonis. Also Piper knows that Aerrow is worried about something. PiperxAerrow


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 1 The Far Side Part 1

Note: The Commander Kala in this is different to the one in Voltron Force and I personally believe they should make a 3rd Season of Storm Hawks.

Takes place 3 hours after the final episode of Season 2.

The Storm Hawks flew the Condor around the Far Side of Atmos but they didn't leave the Condor because they didn't know what they were up against…..Piper and Aerrow's plan.

"Why won't you let us go into the Battlefield?" groaned Finn.

"Finn shut up me and Piper are thinking." Said Aerrow crossly as he and Piper sat down and tried to think of how to find Cyclonis.

"Aerrow you ok with us using the Binding?" asked Piper. "You haven't seemed so happy about it for the past few hours."

Then the alarms went off.

"CYCLONIS!" called Piper and Aerrow.

"No that Talon Commander with the scar." Sighed Stork.

(Radarr growls)

"How did he get here?" asked Junko.

"That will lead us to Cyclonis." Said Aerrow.

"Aerrow calm down." Said Piper holding Aerrow's hand calming him down.

Then they saw a Talon with an eye patch on their face.

"I might be seeing things but I think that is a woman." Said Piper.

"No it is a woman and she reminds me of someone from my past." Said Aerrow.

Meanwhile at some underground zone Cyclonis was with some goons.

"I will destroy Aerrow and Piper for interfering in my plans." Said Cyclonis. "Now Cyclonian Biker 4 and Nightcrawlers begin stage one of my plan to rule both sides of Atmos."

"Yes master." Said the leader of the Nightcrawlers and he and the rest of the Nightcrawlers flew off to conquer the Far Side.

Meanwhile Cyclonian No.2 and the Female Commander notice the Condor.

"Time for Commander Steelclaw to destroy the Storm Hawks once and for all." Said Cyclonian No.2.

"Shut it you fool." Said the Female Talon Commander.

Then Aerrow and Piper flew down to them.

"Hey I know you you're Commander Kala my descendent Lightning Strike thought against you." Growled Aerrow.

"Yes and it was because of your descendent that I lost my eye." Said Kala.

"Lightning Strike did it in the line of duty." Said Piper.

"Says you girl?" asked Kala.

Then Aerrow and Piper battled the two Talons.

"And Kala you fight like a girl like your mistress who will betray you." Said Aerrow.

"I GIVE YOU FIGHT LIKE A GIRL!" growled Kala.

"I AGREE WITH AERROW AND YOU ARE WORSE THAN DARK ACE!" called Piper.

"I AM BETTER THAN DARK ACE!" yelled Kala.

"I WILL BE MUCH BETTER THAN YOU OR DARK ACE!" yelled Cyclonian No.2.

"I doubt it since you are the lamest Talon me and Aerrow have ever met." Said Piper.

"6003 points for that Piper." Said Aerrow.

(CYCLONIAN NO.2 GROWLS)

Then Cyclonian No.2 tried to attack them but Aerrow kicked him in the face!

"WHERE IS CYCLONIS WHERE IS SHE?!" Aerrow screeched angrily.

"I will not betray the Master for you Storm Hawks." Said Cyclonian No.2 and punched Aerrow. "I WILL KILL YOU THEN THE GIRL IS NEXT!"

"NO MASTER CYCLONIS WANTS THE GIRL ALIVE!" yelled Kala.

"I RATHER DIE THAN BE ON CYCLONIS'S SIDE!" yelled Piper.

"It doesn't matter what you want." Said Cyclonis who had just arrived. "Besides Aerrow makes you weak."

"NO AERROW IS MY STRENGHT!" called Piper. "Oh and Cyclonis your ego is your weakness as well as your obsession of being the best."

"GR!" growled Cyclonis. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

Then the Four Talons known as The Cyclonian Biker 4 arrived.

"Master the Nightcrawlers have gained control of all the Far Side." Said the leader.

"Good Sergeant Jaws now to get all the Storm Hawks." Replied Cyclonis.

"Not likely!" called Aerrow as he punched Sergeant Jaws. "OUCH!"

"A strong jaw to make me stronger than you." Cackled Sergeant Jaws.

"Time for the Binding!" called Piper.

"No Piper please." Ordered Aerrow and Piper saw Aerrow was worried about something.

"Ah your boyfriend has become a coward." Cackled Cyclonis.

"NO I AM NOT A COWARD!" yelled Aerrow.

"Aerrow is just worried about something." Replied Piper.

Then Cyclonis battled Piper as Aerrow battled Kala and then Aerrow and Piper were punched into a hole.

"They will be back." Growled Cyclonis. "But I have already won this day."

Later Aerrow and Piper woke up from the fall into the hole.

"Aerrow you've a black eye." Cried Piper.

"And your arm is badly hurt Piper." Gasped Aerrow.

Then were silent for 4 minutes.

"Aerrow why are you against the idea of the Binding?" Piper asked innocently.

"I-I-well-I-can we talk about this after we have foiled Cyclonis' scheme?" asked Aerrow.

Piper nodded seeing Aerrow was worried enough and it was best to leave it for the moment.

Meanwhile on the Condor Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr saw all the Nightcrawlers.

"That's it we're going to stop Cyclonis." Said Finn.

"We will not leave the Condor unless Piper or Aerrow say so." Said Stork.

"I DECIDE!" called Finn.

"I DECIDE!" argued Stork.

"QUIET!" called Junko. "THEY ARE SOME NIGHTCRAWLERS ARE AFTER US!"

Then nine Nightcrawlers attacked the Condor.

"We're doomed." Said Stork.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper saw Cyclonis and Kala talking about taking over the Far Side and then the normal side of Atmos.

"Master those two are listening." Growled Kala.

"I know but they will be dead before I get all the Atmos you shouldn't worry Kala the two Storm Hawks along with their friends are finished." Said Cyclonis and they with their allies left.

"We got to stop Cyclonis before she has control of all sides of Atmos." Said Piper.

"Don't worry Piper we will stop her." Said Aerrow.

"You sure Aerrow?" asked Piper.

"Yeah Piper I'm sure." Said Aerrow.

And the two friends smiled and got ready for battle with hope they will stop Cyclonis and her new goon squad.

To Be Continued


End file.
